


devil's backbone

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, bc i'm crying, this is a mess, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 2<br/>Little something I wrote to deal with pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	devil's backbone

**Author's Note:**

> This is it guys.  
> This is me dealing with what happened (I wrote it in 20 minutes so it is probably awful, oh well)  
> Stole the title from The Civil Wars.
> 
> For my all fellow shippers and Simon's fans.

 

_ (Oh Lord, oh Lord, what have I done? I’ve fallen in love with a man on the run.) _

When Raina saw him for the very first time she immediately felt that he had secrets. He had that shadow in her eyes that she could see everytime she looked into a mirror.

Raina knew that Simon Asher was a mystery and she really wanted to solve it. 

She knew it would take time but something was telling her that he was worth it.

__

_ (Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do? I’ve fallen for someone who’s nothing like you .He’s raised on the edge of the devil’s backbone) _

Nothing could make her hate him. Nimah’s sharp words and what he had done in Gaza- it couldn’t stop her heart from beating faster when he was entering a room. And Raina didn’t even try to fight this feeling, that familiarity which was coming with every meeting of their eyes.

_ (Oh, I just wanna take him home) _

She just wanted to drink tea with him, everyday for the rest of her life.

_ (There wasn’t a wrong or a right he could choose. He did what he had to do) _

Raina knew that he did all of that because he wanted to do what was right. Because despite what everybody was thinking she knew that he was a good person, probably better than the most of them. That he was kind. Wise. Broken.

_ (Don’t care if he’s guilty, don’t care if he’s not. He’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I’ve got) _

Seeing him after he was kidnapped was tough. He had that look of sadness in his eyes but she was just so relieved that he was okay. That he was right next to her.

And she thought that maybe this time she wouldn’t let him go.

_ (Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please) _

There was no air left in her lungs, tears blocking her eyes and her throat and it hurt to speak, to say the words that had to be the last and supposed to be first.

_ (Don’t take that sinner from me) _

Simon was gone and so was that small part of Raina she discovered because of him.

_ (Oh, don't take that sinner from me) _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all.


End file.
